


Santa Cactus is Coming To Town

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [27]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Biana and Wylie and Dex are here too in case anyone was wondering, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: The KOTLC crew does a Secret Santa, and Marella receives an unconventional present.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Plant'.
Relationships: Marella Redek & Tam Song
Series: Keeptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Kudos: 7





	Santa Cactus is Coming To Town

The black gift bag had tissue paper poking out the top, with  _ To Marella, from your Secret Santa  _ written on a small card on it in fancy calligraphy that was unmistakably Tam's. She gave it a light shake; something inside rattled and…. _ poked  _ her?

"Ouch, is this thing weaponized?" Marella asked, rubbing the sore spot on her thumb.

"You won't know if you don't open it," Tam pointed out.

"Thanks, Sir Snarky."

"Glad to help."

"Can we just get on with the Secret Santa?" Keefe grinned, bouncing up and down. He'd been the most excited of anyone when Sophie had decided to introduce Christmas to them; he had gone around singing Christmas carols until Tam had chased him around Havenfield bellowing  _ shut up or I'm going to gag you with my sock! _

Ah, the holiday spirit.

She took off the tissue paper and squinted at the item inside.

It looked like a cactus….but was it wearing a  _ Santa hat _ ?

Marella took it out of the bag. Yep, it was a cactus wearing a Santa hat. With googly eyes.

"Let me guess, Tam was my Secret Santa?"

It wasn't hard to figure out, between the un-Christmassy packaging, the calligraphy, and the sheer absurdity of it all.

"Yeah," Tam told her. "It's your new pet."

"My new pet," Marella repeated.

"Yeah. It'll keep you company. And instead of getting you an annoying live animal that makes you late for orientation—"

"Princess Purryfins was just having fun! She didn't  _ mean  _ to soak your shirt. Besides, I get you wet all the time."

Tam cut his sister off. "You have to give it a tiny bit of water like once every six weeks, but that's it."

"Thanks," Marella grinned. "I love the Santa hat."

"That was actually Wylie's idea. Linh suggested the googly eyes."

"Thanks to all three of you, then. It's going on my desk."

"Santa Cactus is coming to town!" Keefe shouted. "He's making a list, checking it twice—"

"Your singing is naughty and shutting up would be nice—" Tam jumped in.

"SANTA CACTUS IS COMING TO TOWN!"

"There's something seriously wrong with that song," Fitz pointed out. "Like, he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake? That's like if the Council attached cameras and microphones to our registry pendants. Creepy. Humans don't have cameras and microphones on them all the time, do they?"

"Well, there's something called a smartphone…" Sophie began. "Ugh, never mind. It's just a song."

"So will the cactus protect us from any weird human gadgets that might be stalking us?" Keefe wondered. "I vote that we call it Santa Cactus, by the way."

"I like that name," Marella agreed. "Santa Cactus, welcome to the chaos."

  
  



End file.
